Smut Collection - Seddie
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Many one shots in a row on Sam & Freddie in situations in rated "M" through the series 'iCarly". It could be other girls who will sometimes join them but I focus more on Sam/Freddie. I am open to suggestions, for you to see. I will do the same with Jade/Tori in "Victorious", I'll try to update the two collections simultaneously.
1. Their First Kiss

**A/N: I start with "iKiss" to set up Sam/Freddie. I thought about that in seeing Sam widen her eyes in kissing Freddie, I think she was surprised she liked the kiss but she did not know how to react after, I decided to launch this collection from it.**

 **...**

 **Their first kiss**

"Well, lean!" Sam says but she was a little nervous.

Freddie looks at her, then he leans like Sam joined him.

The two teenagers give their first kiss, closing the eyes. But Sam opens her eyes almost immediately, having a little trouble believing she kisses Freddie but she likes that feeling. She looks at his face, studying carefully as if trying to find an explanation for what she feels. It's just a kiss chaste, but she feels tingling, her skin warmed by his lips.

They break the kiss after a few seconds, trying to act cool. Sam begins at get up.

"Well that was um ..." he starts.  
"Nice" she said a little embarrassed.  
"Yeah, nice."  
"Good work."  
"Thank you, you too."

She looks at him and goes to the window.

"Hey" Sam returns herself "I hate you" he smiles.  
"Hate you too" she smiles too.

Sam goes towards the apartment Shay, trying to forget this moment by eating the ham in the fridge of Spencer. She had done her BA, so she will never think about it, and she certainly will not tell at Carly, she imagine things for a kiss.

After all, it's just a simple kiss, right?

 **...**

Later that night, Sam turns on the couch trying to sleep but she could not.

 _Fuck, it's the fault of Benson_ she complains to herself.

It's a few hours since they had kissed but she wanted more of boy, she was stirred for the film with Carly and her best friend asked her if everything go well. Sam had told him there is no problem. She could not help but touch herself even next to Carly (fortunately they had a blanket), she has cum silently once towards the end of the film, and then again before going to bed and she is in this situation fifteen minutes later.

What Sam did not know, it is that Freddie has the same problem and now he had to go to the bathroom.

No longer able to stand, Sam gets up and goes toward the object of her desire. NO, to relieve this tension because it is his fault.

* * *

Freddie is almost asleep, trying to block his erection between his legs and he was surprised to feel a weight next to him. He opens his eyes, lit the lamp and was surprised to see that Sam sat on his bed

"Sam" he whispers "you're crazy? If my mom finds you here," he said quietly.  
"I do not care" she leans toward him "it's your fault I'm in this state then assume your responsibility."

Sam withdraws her cover and removes his pants, Freddie was trying to stop her but she was too fast.

"Are you kidding me?" she sighs annoyed "you can not satisfy my requirements for once in your life?"

Her mother had said that women could not be satisfied by men with big cocks, the others are totally useless according to Pam. For once she wanted to listen to her mother, Benson had to destroy her happiness again. She had always prefer girls (she had some experiences with her sister and later, Wendy) and she always thought not to be interested in boys, but he had happened in her life, she could not do it from of iCarly, she could not stop her attraction to him, and then she thought seeing a ridiculous noodle of two centimeters to be finally disgusted of him, he should point his cock of eight inch in front of her face.

No, the life was not altogether fair to her.

"Listen to me carefully nub" she looks threatening, her hand on his dick "if you talk to someone about what's going to happen, I make a necklace with your balls."  
"How about what it will- oh dammit" Freddie moaned when he feels the tongue of Sam lick his cock.

Sam begins the oral treatment on his sex and even though this is her first blowjob, she knew what she was doing. His smell is quite nice and has very good taste, his balls are soft kneading, she could have had worse but it's Fredwardo, he was always clean. For once, she could thanked Crazy.

She continues for more than ten minutes (she checks on his alarm clock) and she wonders when he will cum. Her mother had however told her that men never lasted more than five minutes but it had to be bullshit, and then Benson was a girl inside but she already knew it. Feeling humidity between her legs, she will put his mouth to her benefit for once.

"Okay Benson, time to repay the favor" she removes her pants and panties, and she positions herself sixty-nine on Freddie, her wet pussy in front of his mouth before taking his dick again in her mouth.

Freddie was amazed but he still has trouble believing the view that she offers him: a nice pussy bald and juicy, she is really wet for him, finally, because of him.

Despite his limited experience (he has only known that Valerie and they have never kissed, a part of him is a little happy about it), he did as she asked. He starts by kissing her clitoris, which hardens quickly to his oral assault, then gently lick her smooth pussy, recording her groan when he discovers a sensitive point and repeats to give her more pleasure. He puts his hands on her buttocks to discard them, he can see her hole ass brown and slightly open, he thinks she has loved anal. Feeling brave, he slips a finger inside, then he added two more as her ass is quite loose, she seems to like as she stopped moving her head.

Sam tries to focus but it is very difficult, the dork has had the balls to put three fingers in her ass but he redoubled of courage beginning to fingering her, she can not stop moaning. Damn, it's the fault of Wendy if she liked anal. Sam wanted to give her virginity to someone who deserves it, she's not going to settle for losing it with a random loser as the boyfriends of her mother, she knows she is worth more than that, she is not what kind of girl, contrary to what many people may think of her in school, boys stupid or fans of iCarly. And now, he had fun to fuck her with his fingers. If he was not as good, she would have bitten his dick.

Ten minutes later, and after Sam resumed her fighting spirit (no chance she lost against him), the blonde and the brown are about to cum and unfortunately for her, Sam has come the first and Freddie a few seconds later, he thinks they have the chance to have their cries muffled by their crotch so as not to be heard by his mother. Now they are lying on their backs, reprennant their breath. A minute later, Sam gets up and puts her pants, putting her panties in her pocket. Freddie hide his semi-nudity under his blanket and watch the blonde from the door.

"If you say a word about what happened, I make you eat your balls" she whispers furiously, before leaving.

He sighs of relief, she was quite angry but he does not know why, it was her who came to his room for almost raped him, sometimes he would like to understand her better. The door opens again and Sam rushes to Freddie to kiss him fiercely, savoring the taste of the mouth of the other, both of tongue gives a battle to dominate the other (despite her surprise attack, he refuses to give her the advantage). Sam breaks the kiss and look into his eyes.

"It was the last time, you have understand?!" she whispers, Freddie think I heard of seduction in her voice but he was not sure.

Even if he should not, Freddie loved their meeting, hoping a next time.

* * *

Sam gently close the door of the Shay apartment, making sure not to wake Carly and Spencer.

She licks her lips, she loved what just happened and she did not regret.

What Sam did not yet know, it is that they will very soon start again.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's for the beginning of Seddie, it starts slowly and as it says in the work of Clement Marot: "Good things come to those who wait", so be patient for the next chapter.**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: For those who have not read my profile, I remember that English is not my native language and if it does not please them, they are not obliged to read my stories, thank you!**

 **This happens after "iMake Sam Girlier", you will see a Freddie very jealous and possessive.**

 **...**

 **Jealousy**

Sam Puckett touch up her makeup in the bathroom of Groovy Smoothie.

She had her second date with this guy Pete, he was cute but not her style, especially as he saw her one of his dude. She sighs, Sam did this for Carly, she made the mistake of saying he was cute and her friend brunette thought she had a crush on him. They went ate seafood and playing basketball, it was nice but she would have preferred to play with the nub.

It has been almost two months since Sam and Freddie have become sexfriends, they established a routine since their first kiss, Sam thought she no longer think of him after that night when she came to see him for relieved her tension but this worsened. She thought of him almost every night, she already had of desire for Benson but it's as if her body claimed him for be with her, stupid homones.

But for the last three weeks, she was selfish enough to him, she always dragged him into a corner to appease the heat between her legs (they still have nothing done of significant, just kissing and preliminary) and she left him frustrated and without even thanking him.

Sam feels a little sore to used him for her needs and she does not make the same, but he does not have to complain, after all she makes him a favor and he should thank her, it was not not as if he will see a lot of naked girls anyway.

She also noticed his gaze on her new clothes, finally clothes borrowed to Carly, he looked much her legs and he inflated her ego, he never looked Carly with his hungry eyes. She hears the door open and Freddie gets inside, he did not seem very happy.

"I do not think you're understood Frednub, here it is the bathroom girls" Sam said sarcastically, looking at him through the mirror.

Freddie stares at her, he is not happy at all that she prepares herself for another guy, he was a little jealous when Carly was interested in a guy but it was different with Sam. He never had seen her to be interested in a guy, except Jonah ... now he thinks about it, he was angry against him for trying to deceived his two best friends, say that his love life is a bit empty from this reddifusion of iCarly that day.

"Why are you still going out with him?" he asked rather calmly, she had told him there would be no other dates.

She sighs, Carly was so excited that her first date works that she did not leave her the time to say that she is not interest by Pete that Carly has scheduled her second date.

Freddie is annoyed by her attitude, she was always in control in their relationship that he feels himself like a toy, like when Carly sometimes used him with her soft eyes and he did not want it to happen like that with Sam, he'll show her.

He walks up to Sam and blocks her against the sink, he turns her head towards him and kisses her from behind. She widen her eyes in surprise, she did not expect that he becomes so rough with her and as far as she would like slap him, she wants to see what he will do.

They are kissing like that for a while, he moves his hands on all her body and she has her hands against the sink, they do not seem to be bothered that a girl could come at any time or Pete is only a few meters away. He goes down a hand up her skirt and in her panties and he sticks two fingers in her ass which is still as loose as last time. She groaned against his mouth, a sign that she likes so he decides to added two more fingers, surprised that she is also extensible than that.

The only thing stopping Sam to scream of pleasure is the tongue of Freddie in her mouth, this does a few days they did nothing (she was with Carly or Pete), so she used a dildo of her mother as substitute, the only problem is that toys of Pam is too big but she has adapted. Freddie raises an eyebrow, there was something different in the orifice since the last time, something sticky. He breaks the kiss, withdrew his fingers and puts them in his mouth, he feels a cherry taste.

Freddie smiled slyly, that girl is really perverse.

"Well Sam, a flavored lubricant, were you scheduled a new meeting or you really like to have something in your ass?" he whispers in her ear.

He did not expect an answer but he likes to see her shudder, he learned many things about her and she is sensitive to talk dirty. He kneels to her buttocks, lowers her pants to her ankles and he sticks his tongue into her asshole, he also knows that she cleans her ass quite often, it's already seen her and it's a pretty exciting show see Sam Puckett be focused on one thing. He sometimes wonders why she likes anal but she must have her reasons.

Sam opens her mouth, she felt the language of Freddie inside her ass and she loved it. This has nothing to do with his fingers or the last time when she had done herself with her toys and her fingers, after she had tried with Wendy as experience.

It was her secret, Sam loves anal since that day.

* * *

Freddie rubbed now his penis against the wet pussy of Sam, he did that after she has come for have lick her ass five minutes ago, he had even left a love bite on each buttock, she seemed more sensitive of buttocks and she confirms when she has gasped of pleasure after spanking.

He did this also to take vengeance a bit, he was disappointed that she had not put the dress for the video of Wade Collins. He was angry for that also, she puts girly clothes for a boy she does not like (she had told him when Carly asked him to help Sam to act more come a girl).

"I should break your arm," she said weakly, he became too controlling and she does not feel too comfortable.  
"Says what you want Sam, I know many of your weaknesses."  
"I did no w- no weakness Nerdboy" she moaned.  
"I know you're weaker during sex, you become like jelly" he kisses her collarbone.

She gasps of surprise, she had not noticed, Benson gets better and better as when he lied for saying he liked Fred's videos, she knows that he preferred kept his opinion to him, that much she loves Fred, she felt something bad to Lucas.

"You became very selfish for a while, then it's my turn" he places the tip of his cock at the entrance of her sex.

Sam panic a little, she did not want that her first time happens in the toilet. However, she feels Freddie moves away of her vulva.

"Do not worry, I was not thinking about your innocent pussy" he said reassuringly, she sighs with relief.

But suddenly, she feels his big dick went inside her ass and push everything inside that she felt his groin against her buttocks. She puts her hand against her mouth to keep her cry.

"I thought about it, it's not like he is not accustomed."

He tightens her legs to make her as narrow as possible, he places his hands on her hips and he hammers her ass with all his frustration in recent weeks, his balls are full and he will empty himself in her womb.

 _Oh fuck_ , she thinks while Benson fuck her like a hungry man who has not eaten for months and she was the last candy of store that he should absolutely eaten.

He caresses her pussy at the same time to collect the juice that escapes, he places then his fingers into the mouth of Sam, she sucks his fingers as if it was his cock, tasting along to her own taste for the first once, she has good taste.

He continued at this pace for a few minutes until he does cum Sam again, then he sinks his cock inside to fill her as he cum too. Freddie remains like that for advantage of his dominant position (and perhaps the last before she kills him), he retired and sees the blonde clinging herself the sink to avoid falling.

He smiled at his semen flowed afloat of her ass, it must be said that he freed a good amount. According his doctor, he has a libido higher than normal and before Sam, he masturbated himself once to several times by day. Freddie searches the handbag of Sam to see if she has a wipe to clean the damage, he is happily surprised to find a plug. He sticks the accessory in her ass so she keeps his sperm inside, the action surprises Sam and she falls to her knees, hardly taking her breath. He takes a handful of her beautiful blond hair and he runs her head to his cock half-limp for that she cleans him.

Sam lets herself do, having little energy to fight, she thinks he comes to treat her like a whore but oddly, she loved it.

He removes his penis and places his pants, he kneels at Sam and turns her head to look in her eyes.

"I want you to keep my sperm during your date with Pete, I want you to feel me in you while he seduces you" he smirked "and if he will kiss you, I want you to have my taste in your mouth."

Then he rises, cools a little and he goes out the door making sure no one is watching, leaving Sam alone and defiled by him.

She gets up quietly, she tries adjusted her clothes and hair so nobody notices that she has just had sex. She opens the tap to take a sip of water but rejects the liquid and turn off the tap, fair as Freddie said.

Not to obey him but it was pretty nasty and, well, she's always been a bad girl and it seems that Freddie loves it. She liked it rough, that he's abused her, Sam thinks he was jealous of Pete but he has nothing to fear, she prefers girls and he is the only boy who ever touched her.

She will say him that she has accepted the second date with Pete only to please at Carly but later.

Before joining Pete, Sam has a revelation that she liked what the nub did for her, she thinks of him left more initiative in the future but not for now, she loves too the control and to be honest, she's a little afraid of having him give control.

* * *

The feisty blond come back from her last date with Pete, it was not as good as the first but it's not like she was already interested in the blond boy.

She is not angry against Benson for the last hour, she thought about it throughout the date. As much as she loved that he to be wild and rough with her, she is still her controlling their relationship and she'll say when she will see him. Par of her is proud of his audacity and the temporary control that he exerts on her but she will not tell him, he could end up taking the big head and be macho and she prefers him at her orders.

The elevator door opens and she sees Freddie in the hallway between his apartment and that of Carly, he seems guilty to his face. He remarked she market to him, he opens his mouth to talk but she takes the collar of his shirt and kisses him ferociously.

Once the broken kiss, he looks a little anxious at her next maneuver.

"From now on, you better fuck me like that or it's me who will take care of your ass" Sam threat.

She opens the door to Carly, enters inside and slams the door in his face, leaving him confused but with a small smile on his face.

Freddie think that's her way of saying that she liked it and he knows she does not admit him anytime soon.

 **...**

 **A/N: Unlike Jade who prefers to take her time with Tori, Sam prefers passed straight to the action with Freddie.**

 **Yes, the two girls can be similar in many ways but they still have taste and ways different to do. As impulsiveness of Sam and patience of Jade.**


	3. Comfort for a Sad Girl

**A/N: As indicated in the title, it will be a sweet moment between Seddie.**

 **This happens a few weeks after the previous chapter.**

 **...**

 **Comfort for a sad girl**

Lying alone in her bed and in her house during a rainy night, Sam was under the cover with a air sullen and trouble.

She had just lost, lost against a girl that she knows there's only a few days, she had lost Carly. That's how she feels anyway, her brunette friend could not see the wrong side of the redhead, she rarely saw evil in a person and Missy is a very manipulative girl, after all these years separated, she had no trouble to surrounded Carly in her little finger.

She wanted to talk to Freddie but she did not want that he see her also vulnerable, she has always been the strongest of the trio. Part of her did not want to tell him something because Missy might manipulated Freddie too, she did not lose him too.

It hurts, a pain in her heart just thinking that Missy could steal her boy, she did not want to see anyone, she wanted to stay in that bed for forever.

They became even closer and lately, she came to him spoke of something she did not tell Carly as her poor attitude to prevent people to get closer to her and hurt them (she often in trouble for that). She laughs a laugh without humor, Missy is living proof.

She hears a knock on her door, she can see Freddie soaked by rain in the doorway.

"Hello" he said softly.  
"Hi" she said weakly, she barely recognizes the sound of her voice.  
"I used the key you gave me the last time."

Freddie remains under the door, waiting for Sam to say what to say. She nods in response, no contact with his eyes.

After a while, he heads slowly towards her bed and kneels before her for she looks him.

"I know" he puts a hand on her shoulder and he stroked her skin gently with his thumb to comfort her.

He sees her trembled slightly, biting her lower lip, he sighs sadly and rises, he goes around the bed and takes off his clothes wet, he entered under the convertures and takes Sam into his arms and hold her, to know that he is there, the blonde turned and buried her face in his chest.

They remain silent like that for a long time, enjoying the physical contact with each other and listening to the rain. Although she did not tell him, Freddie knows she also likes its moments with him, just pose one against the other in bed, naked and without sexual tension.

Sam likes when Freddy is romantic with her, as when they lost their virginity to each other one week ago. She has never felt so loved by someone and sometimes, she thinks she does not deserve him, she should probably give him his freedom and he will be happy with a girl without problem.

He reports her face and wipes the tears under her eyes wandering.

"I hate to see you like this, what do you want me to do for you, I will do what I can" he puts his hand on her cheek.

Sam puts his hand on hers, she wanted that he stay with her tonight. She needed to be with him, she needed his comfort, his smell, his body, just his dork. She leans over and gently kisses, leaving their lips moving languidly together.

She breaks the kiss and look in his brown eyes.

"Made love with me, I- I need you."

He looks tenderly before kissing her again, placing little kisses to her neck and back up to her face as Sam puts on her back, the deep kisses and he positions himself on her slowly.

"Ahh Freddie" she moaned when he penetrates her pussy slowly as he pushes within her soul.

Not as they used to have sex, spirited and wild, all about domination. No, they do it with gentleness and love, Sam likes to make love like that.

He penetrates her languorously, standing on his hips as she writhes under him, wrapping her legs around his thighs, no space separated, their skin stuck to each other, she gasped, feeling really connected to him as he looks into her eyes.

"Baby" she moans "ah, ah, ah" she gasped softly with each thrust inside her, sending pleasure and warmth throughout her body.  
"Sam" he whispers continuing to move in her.

He groaned, starting to push it a little harder and faster without noticing and she moaned loudly, scratching his back with her nails as she feels his cock slid smoothly into her wet pussy.

It was not just making love with their bodies but their minds and emotions. They feel in any way possible and warmth in the heart of Sam feels fills every movement inside of her, not to mention the pleasure filling her body.

"Freddie" she moaned loudly high in her throat after a while "Oh damn Freddie, I'm so close."  
"You're going to cum?" he nibbling her ear "Come on Sammy, I want to feel you. Cum for me."  
"Ahhh, Ahhhhh" she moaned, clutching her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to more of him.  
"Mmmm" he groaned when she ground his cock with her internal muscles, recognizing a sign that she will soon cracked.  
"Fre-" she gasps, feeling her enjoyment flooded her body "Oh, fuck. Yes, oh yes."  
"Sam," he said "Oh Sam, I'll ..."

Freddie closes his eyes as he grows again three times before finally cracking also, releasing his sperm in her womb.

"Freddie ... Freddie ..." she gasped as she has a new orgasm again by the sensation of his semen inside her, a lower orgasm.

Freddie collapsed on her, Sam keeps her arms and legs around him, wanting he stays on her as long as possible, she is not bothered by his weight. He looks at her, she is really beautiful when she's not trying to be mean to him, he wondered if she was still beautiful despite being a tomboy. He leans over and gently kisses her.

He rolls on his back, Sam with him and trying not to get out of her, she loved the feeling in her, he is happy to know that her mother was not as irresponsible and having put her daughter on the pill, Sam told him that Pam did not want that she lives what she had experienced. He sighs, holding her girl tight against him. She puts her head on his neck, breathing his smell comforting of cinnamon and vanilla and feeling his heart beat, laying her hand on his chest, a constant and rapid pace against his chest a little muscular.

"You're better?" he asks after enjoying the silence for a while.  
"Yes ..." she said softly, "Will you stay with me?" she looks at him.  
"As you wish princess" he smiled tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **Ridgeway High School**  
 **The next day**

Sam has a big smile since this morning.

She is in a very good mood because her friendship with Carly is no longer threatened, Missy revealed her true face since she received the award of the sea journey, she really lucky that Carly was going through her locker while Missy told her that her friendship with the brunette was not as important as a six-month cruise.

She wanted to find Freddie and slip him with her in the janitor closet or under the stands, not only for his good humor but also for the last night, she wanted to please him.

Her thoughts are broken by her friend redhead arriving at her.

"Whao Sam, who is the lucky lady?" Wendy teases, she knows that Sam has a preference for girls.  
"Nobody, and I have the right to smile when I want" she points her finger to her face with mock anger.  
"In short, Freddie's too nice for what he did for Missy" she said smiling.  
"How it? What has he done?" Sam looks at her, curious to what her boy did.  
"He did not tell you? I discovered that he gave the cruise at Missy, he is so cute" she said before joining her locker.  
"..." The blonde said nothing and follows her.

 _He gave the cruise at Missy_ , Sam thinks she's a little upset he did not tell her.

She includes after a while, it was very sneaky of him, but it pleased her that he sacrificed a cruise of dream for kept her friendship with Carly in safe. Sam is very proud of the new changes of Freddie, like saying no to Carly when she asks him a favor with her gentle eyes (not easy for him but he resisted) or his new muscles (he had told her he wanted kept form but she knows that it is to please her), she wonders why Carly refuses to him.

He was very good to her its last months, not just for sex but for their relationship, his tender gestures, their "date" secret and small gifts, not food but useful things or jewelry she finds to her liking, he made a lot of effort for her. She not feel good enough for him, she would like to do something good for him. Sam thought, she wanted to give him an original gift and she looks Wendy ...

Maybe a threesome with a girl could please him.

She had told Freddie for some time that she likes girls but she has never really done anything with one of her, except when she tried the new dual dildo of Wendy as an experiment but otherwise she did nothing else with the redhead or another ... and it does not count with her sister.

But she will choose the girl of course, she is entitled to her fun too and she wanted a girl that she could trust or that she could scares in case she would steal her boy. She thinks at Wendy but she can be quite intense, the redhead is quite dominant on men and she could scare him with her practices of bondage.

She could think of Carly but she does not want to give hope to Freddie on the brunette girl, it's not a secret that he has feelings for her and although he is not as interested in her, she does not want to lose him ... and Carly may not know the sex as she is quite prudish, Sam had shown her a porn once and Carly quickly left the room.

She thinks many other school girls like this girl Tara appeared to be a tough cookie, and Kathleen who loves gossip, her tongue could be quite useful.

Sam has just received a texting and she looks the addresser ...

And why not her?

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I leave you on a cliffhanger but you can easily understand who will the girl surprise ... or not, it is not candidates lacking.**


End file.
